


Tales of Ray and Bodie

by blktauna



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fillers, interludes and tags for the Professionals</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowley interviews an SAS prospect for CI5

Cowley sat behind his desk carefully reading the dossier on the young man he was about to interview. It seemed he was more than a handful for the paras, so they had sent him to the SAS. Now it seemed he was a bit much for that mob. He glanced over the service record. A wide range of experience.

"A mercenary eh?"

Cowley was impressed. Not many started that young and lived to get out. He was either very good or very lucky. Most likely he was very good. Cowley then carefully scanned the lad's test scores. Excellent physical skills. Smart with good initiative. Insolent and insubordinate as well, but not while under Tomlinson. Cowley smiled at that.

"Well the lad just needs a firm hand then," he chuckled.

His intercom buzzed. The woman's voice was tinny.

"Sir, Sergeant Bodie is here."

Cowley closed the dossier and flicked the intercom switch.

"Send him in, Betty."

Cowley steeled his features and waited. A tall, well built young man still in a black BDU jumpsuit and boots strolled in and stood nonchalantly in front of Cowley's desk.

"Bodie Sir. Reporting, as asked."

Cowley eyed Bodie up and down. The lad's hair was dark and his skin remarkably pale. He was quite good looking and seemed well aware of that fact. He slouched insolently and flirted unmercifully, as if he were inviting the discipline. Now Cowley knew why Tomlinson had taken such an interest.

"William Andrew Phillip Bodie, Sergeant. That is correct?"

Cowley's voice was hard. It made an instant impression on the SAS man. He straightened slightly."Sir."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Sir?"

"You aren't deaf Sergeant. And I expect my men to stand at attention when addressing me."

Cowley's voice held sharp command. He watched Bodie's deep blue eyes widen as he snapped to attention. All insolence fled his face and his expression settled into a schooled military scowl.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"I doubt that Sergeant. I asked you if you knew why you were here."

"Some sort of new mob isn't it?"

"Sergeant, you will answer 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir' unless I instruct you differently. Do you know why you are here?"

"Sir..."

Cowley's scathing gaze froze Bodie.

"For the last time, Sergeant. Do you know why you are here?"

"No, sir."

"I am indeed recruiting for a 'new mob' as you put it."

Cowley was amused to see a smug grin creep over the lad's lips. An improvement over the scowl.

"I did not give you leave to smile, Sergeant."

Bodie wiped the expression from his face and set his gaze squarely on a spot one foot over Cowley's head.

"Sergeant Bodie, I see here that you are a troublemaker. What have you to say about that?"

Cowley flipped through the dossier again. Bodie did not move a muscle.

"Go on laddie. You can answer." Cowley's voice was soft. His burr reassuringly thick.

Bodie looked as though he was debating the wisdom of answering.

"Sergeant..." Cowley's voice trailed off menacingly.

"It isn't so, Sir. Its just that some of the rest of the fellows are jealous of my superior skills and..."

Bodie had slipped out of attention and was trying to work his charm. He had put his hands on the desk and leaned in towards Cowley. He smiled and used his dark lashes to great effect. He realised his mistake as soon as Cowley's cold blue gaze grabbed him.

"I have Tomlinson's report on you."

Without losing eye contact, Cowley stood and walked around his desk. He stood very close to Bodie. He scowled until the young man swallowed nervously.

"He says you need discipline."

Cowley's hand came down hard on the desk. Bodie inhaled sharply. He snapped back into parade rest.

"A firm hand as it were."

A tell-tale flush rose from the sergeant's collar and made its way towards his ears. His lips bent into a charming pout.

"I don't have time for that, Sergeant. I expect complete obedience at all times."

"Sir."

Cowley moved behind him and smiled. This was a lad to tempt a saint. And he was no saint. He let his eyes wander appreciatively over the solid, muscular frame in front of him. Here was a finely honed weapon and wrongful use could damage it. However in the right hands... He sighed. If only he were ten years younger.

With one quick movement, Cowley took hold of one of Bodie's wrists and the back of his neck, pinning him face down on the desk. Bodie made no effort to fight. He went limp in Cowley's grasp.

"And don't think I'll be fooled, Laddie."

He kicked the lad's feet out and shoved him forward on the desk. He had balanced Bodie carefully, his legs were splayed wide and Cowley positioned carefully between them. Unless the lad had the stomach muscles of iron, he wasn't going anywhere. Cowley also suspected he didn't actually want to escape. He leaned down and spoke softly in his captive's ear.

"I know all about you Laddie. I know what you want and I know what you need."

The twitch of back muscles and a gasp told Cowley that he had guessed correctly. He stood back and left the lad gasping on the desk. His mind clicked through the other candidates. One face popped into his head. Doyle. Doyle could handle him. Give him what was needed. With a longing pat, Cowley let Bodie loose. He limped back to his chair and hastily rooted through the pile of dossiers that Bodie was not sprawled over.

"Get up Sergeant," he barked.

Bodie scrambled to attention.

"You are dismissed, Sergeant."

Bodie's shock was evident. To his credit, he remained motionless and at attention, even though Cowley could see he was full of questions. He impatiently waved the lad away.

"Dismissed Sergeant. You will be told where and when to report."

A jubilant smile lit the SAS man's face. He snapped a brisk salute and bounded out of Cowley's office.

"Now where is Doyle's dossier...." he mumbled to himself.

Ahh yes. He snapped it open and quickly scanned it. Yes Doyle and Bodie. He sat back and smiled. Doyle lacked the military skills but he certainly had what Bodie required. And in spades by the look of it. Oh and they'd probably hate each other on sight. At first anyway. He sat back and grinned. Yes he'd definitely have to partner those two. It would keep him on his toes and with luck, it would be incredibly successful.

"Betty!" he shouted, ignoring the intercom. "Get Doyle's superior on the phone."

Cowley got up and poured himself a scotch. His eyes glittered as he sipped it and planned the future of his two newest CI5 men.

\--------------  
end 2002


	2. A First Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first threads of what might come.

Bodie sprawled bonelessly on Doyle's settee. He was currently shirtless and still quite blood stained. Doyle hovered over him, inspecting the wreckage.

"You've done yourself a mischief you have."

Doyle poked around Bodie's battered nose. It didn't look to be broken, just a bit mashed. He dropped a bag of ice over the worst of it.

"Get some nice licks in did yeh?"

"Shut up, Doyle."

Bodie hated the ice pack. It was too cold. He flopped his head around causing it to fall on the rug with a crunch. Doyle smiled indulgently and picked up the ice pack. He gently returned it to where it would do the most good.

"You are a mad fool, aren't yeh?" Doyle smirked.

"Easy on the fool part."

"Right well, at least you admit to the mad. Right amazing you were, standing there in front of Cowley all bloodied up. I thought he was going to have a stroke."

A gurgling snort issued from beneath the ice pack.

"I think he liked it."

"What, Cowley?"

"Yeah. Never know what people are into, do you?"

"True enough."

Bodie sighed and ran a hand over his chest. Gooseflesh pimpled up in its wake. He shivered slightly. Doyle's gaze lingered hotly.

"Get us a shirt, Sunshine? I'm going all frosty sitting here in the altogether."

"Not till you're clean, mate. I don't want your blood all over my gear."

"Not my blood, Sunshine. Didn't lay a hand on me."

"Oh yeah? Where'd this come from then?"

Doyle tapped a long finger against a blackening welt. Bodie let out a yelp.

"Mind where you poke. I'm delicate."

"Yeah yeah, like a fine piece of machinery. Heard that before. Let's have a look at your crank case, shall we?."

Doyle handled Bodie lavishly. He poked and prodded until he was satisfied there was nothing more serious than some heavy bruising. He noticed Bodie's breathing had gotten a bit more ragged.

"Sure you're alright?"

Doyle smiled as he looked into his partner's glittering eyes. He leisurely trailed one hand over Bodie's muscular thigh. The resulting twitch and sigh were enough to confirm his suspicions. Oh yes, this could indeed be a great deal of fun.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Doyle."

Bodie swallowed hard and tried to regain control of himself. He shifted his leg away from Doyle's hand.

"Well, I think you're all right too."

General mischief danced across Doyle's face. He straddled Bodie's lap and took his partner's face in both hands. Bodie stiffened in more places than one.

"But let's have a look at those eyes, my son. Chance of concussion and that, hmmm?"

Doyle moved the ice pack from Bodie's nose to balance on his naked chest. The sudden shock of cold on his now overly warm skin made him shiver, causing the ice pack to slide farther down. He inhaled harshly as the cool wetness turned his nipple into a small aching pebble.

"Too cold on your delicate parts, eh? Warm them up again shall I?"

Doyle tossed the ice pack out of the way. He breathed across Bodie's chest then began to massage him lightly. A strangled noise resembling "Oh Christ" escaped Bodie's lips. His hands clamped around Doyle's wrists and held him fast. They both did nothing but breathe heavily for a few moments.

"I thought you were checking for concussion," he finally managed aloud.

"Just getting your circulation going."

"Yeah, well, right, you done that."

Bodie sighed and flopped his head was back over the top of the settee. His eyes slipped shut again and his grip on Doyle's wrists loosened. His long expanse of white throat showed bruises and cuts. It was the same down over his shoulders and chest. Bodie's muscles sagged. Exhaustion was winning over sexual tension, but Doyle found he couldn't resist one last torment. He shifted in Bodie's lap, pressing them more closely together. He clearly felt the awakened interest pushing back. He patted Bodie on the cheek.

"You miserable teasing sod," Bodie ground out, too tired to retaliate further.

"Teasin' am I?"

"Aren't you?" Bodie's thoughts grew confused. He took refuge in the usual. "Oi, I thought you didn't want my blood all over your gear?"

"I don't. Right then, lets get you out of all this and into the tub."

Doyle scrambled up and disappeared into the bath. Bodie groaned and heaved himself up. He adjusted his semi-alert cock and addressed it severely.

"Enough out of you tonight."

"What?" Doyle's voice carried even over the bath filling.

"Nothing"

Bodie made his way to Doyle's bath with great effort. Fighting Krivas had drained him emotionally and he didn't think he had had any of those left to drain. And now Doyle was acting out. Stupid teasing bastard. He must know then.

"That obvious is it?"

"Yes it is, you dumb crud."

Bodie jumped when he realized he had spoken aloud. Doyle herded him into the bathroom and threw towels at him.

"You're dead on your feet mate. Obvious enough for anyone. Now get in that tub before you fall in. And don't drown on me."

The door slammed shut. Bodie snapped to. Orders were good. He liked orders. So did his cock which twitched at him again. He sighed and stripped. It hurt to move. He must be getting soft. The water was hot and muscles he had forgotten about gratefully unclenched. He started awake to pounding on the door.

"Bodie! up and out. You'll shrivel."

"Yeah alright."

The water had gone a bit cool. Bodie washed quickly and got out. Covered in several towels and Doyle's robe, he pulled the plug and flung open the door. His partner was waiting there, draped in the doorway.

"C'mon my son. Off to bed."

Bodie made to grumble but Doyle was having none of it.

"Bed. Now!"

Old reflexes died hard. The towels were on the floor and Bodie in bed before his mind had processed the words. Doyle wandered over and smiled down on him with sweetness.

"Sleepy byes now Bodie. I'm off to interrogate your friends. Cowley says you're not to come."

"Good thing then. Too tired to come..." Bodie burbled at his own joke.

Doyle reached down and tucked him in. He ran a fingertip lightly over Bodie's mashed nose. His partner was already asleep.

"Yeah, looks like you were."

Doyle patted Bodie's cheek and quietly left for headquarters.


	3. In the middle of all this Greek stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing scene from Killer with the Long Arm

Bodie and Doyle wandered into the rest room grumbling. It was very late and the building was almost empty, but Doyle's mind had not been able stop working on the case. He droned on until Bodie got irritated.

"But Ray... It's me day off."

"Shut up Bodie. The answer is here somewhere. It just requires some work."

Doyle parked himself at the desk and began to shuffle through the papers piled on it. Bodie pulled off his jacket and hung it on a hangar behind the door. He flicked the lock on the door, then loosened his tie and flopped onto the couch. Eying the back of Doyle's head, he smiled and blew lightly into his partner's hair. Springy curls wobbled in the breeze. Doyle sighed and turned to face his friend. Green eyes narrowed in speculation.

"What are you doing?"

Bodie didn't bother to hide his interest. They had been back and forth for months and Bodie had decided enough was enough. His eyes slid over Doyle's crumpled teal shirt and followed the line of his exposed neck.

"Enjoying the view ..."

Doyle smiled as well. He slid the chair out from behind the desk and leaned forward to face Bodie. The air between them grew warmer.

"Really? What view do you mean?"

Bodie snorted inelegantly. He let his gaze rake over Doyle from head to crotch.

"Come off it Ray. I wasn't totally out of it after we got Krivas. You were in my lap for Chrissakes."

Doyle's smile grew feral. The electricity sparked between them again, as it had been doing for some time.

"All this Greek talk got you going then?"

Bodie rolled his eyes. He reached out and ran his knuckles lightly over Doyle's arm.

"You seem to know a great deal about it, Sunshine."

Doyle moved closer.

"Yeah. I happen to have some good, practical experience with it."

Surprise, then anticipation lit Bodie's face.

"Amazing you are. Sometimes your depth of knowledge confounds me."

Doyle leaned across Bodie's sprawled form. He let his eyes roam over Bodie's face then rest pointedly on his partner's leering smile.

"Yeah, well, it's not too hard to confound you. Is it?"

Doyle's parted lips hung tantalisingly over his mouth. Bodie's fingers delicately stroked them. He slipped his arm around Doyle's neck and slowly drew him into a kiss. He held himself back, only lightly nipping Doyle's lips and using light flicks of his tongue. Doyle's fingers caressed his cheek. Suddenly Bodie's tie felt very constricting.

"Mmm, quite nice, Bodie my lad," Doyle moved back and licked his lips.

"Interested in more?" Bodie's eyes were smouldering.

Doyle undid Bodie's tie and slipped it free. He flicked open the top button of Bodie's collar and ran his fingers slowly up the smooth white neck.

"Yeah. I think so."

Doyle leaned back in and they kissed again. Bodie's fingers toyed with Doyle's buttons, opening the shirt a bit wider. He slipped his hand in, resting it on his partner's furry chest. The heat from Doyle's body warmed him. The flush ran up from his fingers to his ears.

"Mmmm. Like having my own heating unit."

"Wait till you get me going."

Doyle swarmed over Bodie, pushing him flat onto his back. They laughed and wrestled on the couch together, trying to get each other's clothes out of the way. Doyle's nimble fingers got Bodie's trousers undone first.

"Shift that big arse of yours, Bodie!"

Doyle managed to yank Bodie's trousers and pants down a bit and teasingly caressed the soft flesh of his belly. He rimmed Bodie's navel very lightly, then nipped his way down towards his goal. Bodie tried not to squeal, but the rippling of his stomach gave him away.

"Ohhh ticklish are we? You've been holding out."

Doyle's tongue flicked its way around Bodie's middle. Bodie held his breath, refusing to give in to the light brushes. His hands dug into the heavy vinyl of the couch, but he held steady.

"Holding your breath, Sunshine? You'll turn blue doing that."

"Already turned blue... watching you climb stairs for the last 2 years."

Doyle chuckled and slid up Bodie until their lips met. The friction of Doyle's clothes along his skin made him exhale in a long shuddering sigh. They kissed hard, until Doyle's bubbling laughter broke them apart.

"Knew you just wanted my arse..."

Bodie giggled as he kneaded Doyle's plush bottom. He had managed to get his partner's trousers undone and insinuate his hands between skin and cloth.

"Do you ever wear pants, Doyle?"

"Nah... ruins the line of my jeans."

Doyle's fingers dug into Bodie's shoulders as they rocked against each other for a few moments. The sounds of their combined gasping became harsher as their need grew.

"Ray..."

"Yeah Sunshine... me too."

Doyle shifted himself off Bodie, shoving his own trousers over his hips and freeing his eager cock. Bodie seized Doyle by the hips, pulling at him until they rubbed against one another, unimpeded by cloth. He buried his face in Doyle's neck, chewing and licking until a sharp flick on his ear made him cry out.

"Ow!"

"Ease off Bodie! I don't wear roll necks."

"Miserable sod. Ruin a man's fun you do."

Doyle laughed and sat back. He brushed aside Bodie's shirt and took them both in hand. He slowly squeezed, then ran his thumb over the tips of their leaking cocks.

"This not fun then?"

Pleasure swam through Bodie's veins. He wrapped his hands around Doyle's, adding to the pressure.

"Be better when you get a move on."

Doyle's hand began to move in an easy rhythm, but Bodie was beyond that. Doyle's crooked grin was soon replaced by a look of bliss as Bodie forced an increase in speed. Their mutual lust drained itself all over Bodie's stomach. Neither moved for a moment, they just panted together.

"mmmmm"

Bodie's smile was stupid and satisfied. He absently rubbed his stomach, making Doyle laugh.

"And you call me a messy bugger."

Doyle picked up Bodie's hand and sucked in a slick finger. He chuckled wickedly, then used Bodie's shirt as a towel.

"You're all sticky now, mate..."

"Hey, that's not all me, is it?"

Doyle laughed. He rubbed his bottom teasingly against Bodie's thighs, then eased himself off the couch. He licked his lips again as he set himself to rights. Bodie's eyes drank in each movement. He snickered as Doyle reached out a hand to help him up.

"Can't get up..."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Bodie snorted and thrust his hands under his own bottom.

"Nah mate. Me arse is stuck to the couch..."

He winced as skin separated from vinyl. He pouted his best pout as he stood and rubbed his bottom. Doyle laughed and enjoyed the view as he watched Bodie finish stripping out of his clothes and amble slowly towards the rest room shower. Bodie turned and grinned at Doyle's smirk. He threw his damp shirt at Doyle's head. Doyle made a face and held it up by two fingers.

"Use this to clean up, shall I?"

Bodie's reply was cut off by the sound of rushing water.

\----------  
end 2003


	4. Off to the Gents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post Stakeout interlude.

Bodie waggled the disabled detonater at his partner. His eyes were bright and his face flush. Doyle looked glazed.

"You just saved London from nuclear extinction, my son."

Bodie was beaming. He tossed the detonator onto the table and threw an arm around Doyle's waist. Laughter cut through the tension that was left. Bodie hoisted Doyle into the air and swung him in a large circle. He dropped his partner with a hoot and several pats on the cheek. Doyle swiped at him half heartedly and chuckled.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?"

They stood for a few moments, just staring at one another. Both men vibrated with adrenaline and relief. Doyle gave Bodie a feral grin. Bodie took a chance.

"Gents?"

"Gents," Doyle agreed and raced away.

A hand on Bodie's arm distracted him from following.

"Bodie..." Cowley's burr snapped him to attention. "Where has Doyle got to?"

"Sir?" Bodie blinked stupidly. He hated doing that in front of Cowley, but he had thought they were more or less alone and his mind was no longer on CI5 business.

"Are you deaf man? Where's Doyle?"

"Gone to the loo."

Bodie tried to look innocent and ended up smirking. Cowley was speechless for a moment. Bodie wished Doyle had been there to see it.

"Oh..." Cowley glossed over his embarrassment. "Well go and find him. And get back to HQ. I want the paperwork for this done tonight." He stalked out of the alley towards the knot of military men still milling about on the front steps.

Bodie snorted. His smirk grew into eye crinkling smile. He pelted across the alley and barrelled through the door marked "gentlemen".

"Oi Doyle, where are you?"

Bodie was summarily grabbed and dragged into a stall. He was shoved into the corner as Doyle's eager hands yanked at his cardigan.

"Christ Bodie, why d'you wear so many clothes?"

Any reply was cut off by Doyle's mouth. The kiss was hard and desperate. Bodie gathered Doyle close, his fingers tangled in auburns curls. In their haste, noses were squashed and Bodie felt the drag of a chipped tooth over tender skin. He pulled away.

"Easy mate, you'll split me lip."

Doyle was too tightly wound to pay any attention. He clawed at Bodie's rollneck and dragged it down. The little purple marks dotting Bodie's white throat glowed into view.

"Who did the other ones?"

"Other what?"

"I didn't leave all those."

Doyle smiled, his sharp teeth pulled at Bodie's pale skin.

"So who was it?"

"Pamela probably."

"What you mean probably? Can't you keep track?"

"Does it matter?" Bodie's voice was a harsh whisper.

"Might want her number..."

Doyle's tongue swiped eagerly over each nip. He nibbled at whatever portion of exposed skin he could reach until formless pleas echoed in his ears. Doyle pushed himself away from Bodie, eyeing him with mounting hunger. He swiped his tongue over dry lips and slid to his knees. Bodie gasped in surprise. He tried to steady himself as Doyle's strong fingers pulled cardigan, shirt and rollneck hems out of his trousers. Impatient hands yanked his zip open and forcibly pulled his clothing out of the way. Bodie's cock bounced happily in its freedom. Doyle caressed it with his cheek. His stubble sent shocks of delight through Bodie's overextended nerves. They were both panting.

"Mine," Doyle growled.

"Dear God..." Bodie's voice cracked.

Hot hands kneaded his bum, as Doyle's mouth worked its magic on his cock. The adrenaline, the situation and Doyle's amazing tongue was making short work of Bodie. His fingers wound tightly into Doyle's hair as his pleasure mounted. Soft moans were squeezed out of him with each caress. He squirmed with the now too slow rhythm.

"More Ray, please..."

"Bodie! Doyle!"

The shouts of an irate Cowley burned through their lust crazed minds. Doyle's chuckle vibrated throughout Bodie's entire body.

"Och, where are they?" Cowley bellowed. "Benny, look out back."

The gent's door slammed open. Bodie tried holding his breath to stop himself from moaning. Doyle sucked harder.

"Bodie! Doyle!"

Oxygen deprivation and the thought of getting caught by Cowley sent Bodie over the edge. His head flew back as he stifled his cries and came down Doyle's constricting throat. He was inordinately grateful that the stall doors went floor to ceiling. He slumped against the wall and slid down. Stars danced in front of his eyes.

"Sir?"

Doyle's voice rang loudly in the enclosed space.

"Ah, Doyle. Now where's Bodie got to?"

Doyle planted a quick kiss on Bodie's slack lips. He gently unwound the fingers locked in his hair. He placed Bodie's hands tenderly against his still heaving chest.

"Um, sir?"

Doyle stood quickly and moved to the door. He leaned against it to make sure Cowley didn't enter.

"Can you give me a minute, sir?"

Bodie roused from his stupor when a large foot kicked at his ankle. He glared at Doyle for a moment, then realized his partner was mouthing something at him. He blinked a few times to clear his head and focused on Doyle's glistening lips.

'My place. Now.'

Bodie made a wiping motion and gave the thumbs up. Doyle smiled naughtily, and licked away the evidence. He winked, then opened the door and ambled out.

"I haven't seen Bodie, Sir..."

The door gently clicked shut and Bodie relaxed for a moment. He waited to hear Cowley and Doyle leave before exhaling in a gleeful chuckle. He scrambled up and quickly set himself to rights. He eased out of the stall and then out of the gents.  
\--------   
end 2002

 


	5. That Tiny Spectre of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post Klansman.

Bodie whistled softly to himself as he fitted his key in the door. He felt sated and sore. The stitches were not happy with him, but other parts of his anatomy were. He was also pleased that he had thrown a spanner into Doyle's plans. It wasn't often he got to tweak his partner.

He opened the door to the lounge and was not surprised to see Doyle sprawled over his sofa, feet up and boots off. He was a vision in his dark cords and sage silk shirt, despite the fading black eye and the plasters. Bodie took a deep breath and smiled sweetly.

"How was the match then?" Bodie's eyes had a naughty glint.

Doyle sipped his drink nonchalantly, but his observation was intense. Bodie was wearing his double-breasted brown jacket and his obscenely tight cream trousers. He knew Doyle liked that on him, so he posed subtly and to great effect. He could almost feel Doyle's eyes raking over him.

"Good fun. What about yours?"

"Very nice indeed. She... ahhh... accepted my apologies in a most gracious manner," Bodie looked smug.

Doyle frowned slightly and licked the whisky from his lips. His eyes glittered. He stood, then slowly began to walk towards Bodie. Every line of his body radiated danger.

"What's up, Ray?"

Bodie felt his nerves prickle. He unconsciously backed away from his partner. Doyle came closer.

"I had plans," his voice was pitched low.

"I'll wager you did."

Bodie's mouth got suddenly dry. Doyle's eyes held him, like a mongoose holds a cobra. Warning bells sounded in his head.

"You fouled them up," Doyle purred.

"Did I then?"

Bodie found himself backed up against the wall by the lounge door. Doyle stood right up against him. Their lips almost touched. Long fingered hands slipped forward to undo Bodie's jacket buttons, then reached behind him and locked the door. Bodie's heart beat faster.

"Yeah, you did. And I think you'll make it up to me now."

A shark toothed grin spread over Doyle's face. He pulled Bodie's jacket open with barely restrained roughness. Bodie flushed. He tried to move, to put room between himself and his partner, but Doyle shifted with him and prevented any escape. He slipped his hands under Bodie's jacket and let them glide lightly over his captive's thick torso. There was a sharp intake of breath and Bodie's lips quivered slightly.

"S'wrong mate? She not do you proper?"

Bodie could only respond with a non-committal grunt. Doyle's hands were warm against him. His busy fingers pulled Bodie's shirt tails up and out of the way. He clucked when they encountered Bodie's undershirt. It was swiftly slipped up as well. Doyle's hot fingers drifted along Bodie's exposed skin. They skimmed around to feel for the newest scars on his back. Bodie twitched as Doyle stroked them.

"Still sore are yeh? How naughty of your nurse to make you work so hard."

He plastered himself against Bodie, rolling their hips together. Both men's breathing quickened. A small moan escaped before Bodie could stop it.

"Make you be on top did she? That's your least favourite place my son, innit?"

Doyle grabbed the back of Bodie's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Bodie melted against him. He suddenly realised that what he had earlier thought of as satisfaction, was nothing of the sort. It dawned on him that his dalliance with the nurse had neither the heat nor the excitement of an encounter with Doyle. His cock had leapt to life the moment Doyle had fixed him with his blazing green gaze. He wanted Doyle as if he hadn't had any in weeks, not merely hours.

"Ray..." Bodie's voice was a harsh whisper.

Doyle swiped his tongue over Bodie's lips. He pulled away quickly and slithered towards the bedroom. Bodie watched Doyle's tight bum sashay across the room and out of sight. He took a deep breath, then shrugged out of his coat and put it neatly over the sofa. He quickly undid his tie and laid it carefully on his coat. He slid out of his shoes, then started to undo his shirt. He stopped mid-button when Doyle reappeared in the doorway motioning to him.

"Uh Uh... Sunshine. Over here."

Doyle's voice was pitched to the command tone that Bodie knew he would instantly obey. He was startled when Doyle's hands covered his and pulled him over to the bed. He didn't even remember crossing the floor. Doyle impatiently extracted Bodie from his shirts, exposing pale, well-muscled flesh. His warm lips traced patterns over Bodie's stomach and chest. Doyle then sat on the edge of the bed, bringing Bodie closer. He trailed his tongue over his partner's exposed navel. His hands greedily roamed over Bodie's bum cheeks. Bodie sucked in ragged breaths. His fingers tangled tightly in Doyle's auburn curls.

"S'ok pet. A shame that. And Nursie didn't make it all better..." Doyle cooed.

There was a hungry gleam in Doyle's eyes as he slowly peeled Bodie out of his trousers and briefs. His hot hands leisurely stroked Bodie's eager cock. It grew steadily under his touch. His tongue snaked out and flicked lightly at the tip. His fingers possessively handled Bodie's balls.

"All hot and bothered still? I'll just have to do the job she didn't."

"Only you can, Sunshine," he whispered huskily.

Bodie's hips moved with every swipe of Doyle's tongue, his head lolled back and his eyes closed. Suddenly the teasing tongue was gone and Doyle's grip grew tighter.

"I own you, Bodie. Don't forget that."

Doyle's voice was a growl. The threat aroused Bodie even further. He gasped softly.

"I didn't hear an answer, Bodie."

Doyle teased his tongue back over Bodie's cock.

"Yes..."

"What was that, Pet?"

Doyle's tongue returned and flicked faster.

"Yes! All right, you bloody own me," Bodie panted. "She was nothing, Ray. It was just to apologise. I said rotten things that she didn't deserve to hear."

"Yeah... well, what you gonna do to apologise to me then?"

Doyle's mouth engulfed him. The pleasure was so intense Bodie could barely speak. He moaned loudly when Doyle let him slip free.

"Anything...I'll do anything you want."

"I just wanted to be sure."

The tension in Bodie's nerves relaxed. Doyle seemed to have made his point and, for the moment, the storm seemed to be over.

"All right then."

Doyle looked up at Bodie and smiled. He grabbed Bodie's hips and tipped him onto the bed. They kissed lightly at first, then more deeply. Doyle's assault was methodic. His lips moved slowly down Bodie's throat, leaving small rosy marks in their wake. He laved Bodie's chest and stomach, his tongue making distracted patterns along white skin. When Bodie's hands moved to stroke his hair, Doyle growled his annoyance and grabbed Bodie's wrists. He held them down on the bed and continued his way across Bodie's muscular thigh. His tongue swiped up his partner's straining cock. They both moaned. Doyle's mouth teased and tormented. Bodie was trapped by the rough silk of Doyle's shirt on his thighs and by Doyle's tongue playing over his cock. He couldn't move, so he simply lay back and let Doyle do whatever he wanted. He felt the wicked tip of Doyle's tongue flick over him again. It tickled and trailed under the sensitive head of his cock until he begged for mercy.

"Ray... please. You're killing me."

Doyle chuckled, sending a buzz throughout Bodie's body. He was sucked and savoured until he thought he couldn't take anymore. His orgasm raced down to his toes and zinged up his nerves until he was sure it made his hair stand on end. He swore he had screamed. Doyle sat back and licked his lips clean.

"Yeah. I think I'm sure now."

"Sure?" Bodie breathed, slightly confused.

"You're mine all right. I can do whatever the hell I like with you."

He ran his hand possessively up Bodie's thigh.

"Knew that already, didn't you?"

Bodie smiled absently down at the marks Doyle had left all over him. He brushed at them with his fingers.

"You didn't need to mark me, Ray. Everyone knows I belong to you."

The crease between Doyle's brows smoothed.

"That bloody nurse didn't."

Bodie grinned at the petulant look on his partner's face.

"Wouldn't bet on that. She noticed you being there all the time. Asked me about you. When I said we worked together, she smiled. Asked if all's we did together was work."

Doyle chuckled, "She never. And what do you mean 'everyone knows'?"

"You can't fool me, Ray, I know what's going on in that curly noggin of yours. You think too much, that's your problem. Everyone knows that we come as a set. Even our girls catch on to it sooner or later. Cowley calls me looking for you, and he calls you looking for me. The lads give us stick about being old marrieds, and half of them mean it. What we have is different from other people, Ray. You come before everyone else. I thought you knew that."

Bodie's hands moved to cup his partner's face. Doyle tried to shy away but Bodie held him fast. He leaned in and took possession of Doyle's mouth. Doyle grabbed Bodie's shoulders and wrested away control of the kiss. Bodie let him. Doyle ravaged his mouth, until they both were gasping. Bodie sniggered and stuck his tongue in Doyle's ear.

"Was hoping you were gonna fuck me," he whispered.

Doyle smiled, pulling Bodie into a full body embrace. He seemed unable to stop touching the smooth, hot flesh.

"I will."

Bodie's face grew smug again. Anticipation glowed in his eyes. He let his fingers trail along Doyle's trouser leg. He then tried to sneak a pull at his belt buckle. Doyle intercepted his hands. He lightly stroked Bodie's mussed hair.

"Not just yet."

Bodie groaned and flopped back. Doyle flashed a bright grin before patting him on the knee and disentangling himself.

"Get some rest. I want those stitches better before I nail you to the mattress. And no lying. I'll know."

Bodie saluted and crawled under the sheets. He realised how drained he was as his eyes started to drift shut.

"And you'd better be good for more than two a night, Sunshine," Doyle laughed.

"Yeah, well, didn't tell you how many times I made it with the nurse, did I?"

"Remember, Bodie, I know when you're lying..."

"Yeah. I know. Look, why don't you stay?"

Bodie saw the indecision in Doyle's stance. He turned on the charm. He sprawled artfully, scratching at an imaginary itch on his stomach. He stretched languidly, making sure the sheet slipped down a bit further. Doyle's eyes followed the movement. Bodie smiled as Doyle sat back down.

"Ray. C'mon. It'll help the stitches heal faster. Please."

Bodie's eyes went all soft. Only part of it was an act. He did his best pleading face until Doyle relented.

"Yeah, well."

Bodie beamed as Doyle stripped off. Doyle shook his head and slipped in beside his partner.

"Turn off the lights, you. And go to sleep."

Bodie chortled, wrapped himself around Doyle and obeyed.

\---------   
June 2003


	6. Whose Lips?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interlude.

Bodie wandered into the rest room looking for a cup of tea to wake him up. He was still smiling with the memory of the previous night's activities when Murphy's lilting tones assailed his ears.

"Bodie my son, isn't it a bit hot out for a roll neck?"

Bodie glared at Murphy. He picked at his collar and sighed. It was indeed a bit hot for a roll neck. He sighed again and poured himself a cup.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Bodie tried to look distraught. He failed. Murphy laughed and hovered over Bodie. He pulled at the neck fabric and peered down. An interesting array of bite marks adorned Bodie's throat.

"Looks more like the bird's out of the bag. Cor mate, she's a raver!"

Bodie smiled at the envy in Murphy's eyes.

"Definitely a raver."

Bodie's look was smug and satisfied. Murphy shifted closer, his voice hushed.

"Tell me more, tell me more."

"What's to tell Murph?"

"Her name, her number?"

Bodie chuckled. He perched on the edge of the rest room table and thought for a moment.

"Nah Murph. I don't think you could handle it."

Murphy's interest was now piqued. He leaned forward and poked Bodie onthe arm.

"C'mon mate. Share the wealth. What color hair et cetera et cetera..."

Bodie smiled. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them gleefully.

"Auburn," he purred. "Ooooohhh and the rest... green eyes, great figure,'blow job lips'..."

Murphy groaned and flopped down onto the sofa. Bodie wiggled his eyebrows provocatively and leered at Murphy.

"Blow job lips?" Murphy's eyebrows twisted at the possibility inherent in those words.

"Yank term. Inviting and lush. Most applicable in this case..." Bodie's voice trailed off as his partner chose that moment to sashay into theroom.

"What's all this about 'blow job lips'?"

Doyle scanned the room's occupants and braced for trouble. Murphy looked excited and Bodie was leering.

"Bodie here was just tellin me about the little raver who marked him up."

Doyle sucked in his full lower lip and gave Bodie an amused look. He wandered closer and stood over his partner. He slid a finger into Bodie's collar and pulled it out.

"Marked up eh?"

Doyle made sure his hair tickled Bodie's nose as he stuck his head infor a look.

"Mm mm Bodie my lad. Those are some marks."

Doyle winked at Murphy. He nodded sagely and took a swig of Bodie's tea.

"You know who it is don't you, Ray."

Doyle pursed his lips and nodded.

"And you aren't going to tell are you?"

They both sucked in their bottom lips and shook their heads.

"You two are right bastards. You know that don't you."

Murphy glared at the both of them. They both smiled angelically. Murphy snorted.

"Right lads. I'll remember that the next time you try to poach one of my birds. I'm off."

Murphy stalked out in a semi-mock huff. Bodie giggled as Doyle belted him.

"Blow job lips! You Bastard!"

"Watch it mate! You'll spill me tea."

Bodie took another swig from the cup as he eyed Doyle.

"So, should I share the name of this amazing raver with Murphy?"

Bodie's tea splashed against the wall as Doyle threw himself at Bodie's neck. Several seconds of animated tussling were interrupted by Murphy's head reappearing in the doorway.

"Oi, you two. Stop fighting over the bird. Cowley wants you."

Bodie detached himself from Doyle's grasp and stepped away to straighten his jacket. He could barely contain the grin that was threatening to take over his face. Doyle didn't bother to straighten his clothes. He simply glared at Bodie who could not stop himself from making one final comment.

"You do have 'em, you know. Blow job lips..."

Bodie bolted out of the room with a roaring Doyle fast on his heels.  
\--------   
end 2002

* * *


	7. Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crowded dance floor pwp

Bodie let the crowd move him around. The press of bodies was tight and the thundering music blocked out everything but sensation. His white linen shirt was soaked and transparent. His black trousers hugged each ample curve. He smiled as another hand slid over his plump bottom. He so adored being appreciated. He squinted from the strobing lights until he finally spotted Doyle in the morass.

"Oi Ray!"

His voice was lost in the thud of the bass. Bodie shouldered his way towards the gyrating figure of his partner. More hands slid across him as he moved. One brave soul actually dragged a palm across his crotch. He smiled broadly, as whoever it was had got a handful. He wondered if they had enjoyed it as much as he had. He lofted the bottles of beer over his head and waved one at Doyle. He gulped thirstily at his own, letting the cool fizz run down his throat. A large, slim fingered hand snatched the other bottle from his slick grip. Glowing green eyes sparkled at him as Doyle tipped his own bottle back. Bodie enjoyed the view as condensation and sweat trickled over his partner's chin and down his neck. Doyle wiped his face with his bottle.

"Hot innit?" they mouthed in unison.

Both men smiled and returned to jiggling with the beat. Bodie liked watching Doyle dance. Watching that wiry form undulate to whatever the club happened to be playing was a rarely indulged in pleasure. And a pleasure it was this time as well. A sweat soaked, sage coloured silk shirt clung to Doyle's broad shoulders. Only the bottom two buttons were still fastened, showing off his fuzzy chest and trim tum. His jeans were old, worn and well fitting. Bodie had occasionally managed to manoeuver a hand or two into one of those tight back pockets. He was thinking about doing just that when Doyle brushed a hip up against him. A wicked throbbing began in his groin. Bodie tried to ignore it. Moments later, Doyle's thigh rubbed against him in the press. It remained far longer than it should have. So, the randy old toad was at it again. Bodie chuckled and tossed back more of his beer. He snorted some of it as the crowd shifted and unceremoniously knocked him into Doyle. A steely arm locked around his waist. Bodie smiled. He liked the feel of Doyle's arm around him. He was pulled closer until they were mashed together into a single sweaty unit. Bodie's smile grew. He slipped his arms around Doyle's shoulders, wiggling against him. No one knew them here. No one cared what they did either, Ibiza being Ibiza. Bodie let himself relax into the embrace. They moved together for some time before Bodie felt Doyle's bottle of beer being slid up and down the crack of his arse. Like his trousers weren't wet and clammy enough already. He put his lips close to Doyle's ear and shouted into it.

"What're you doing Ray?"

A crooked grin was all the answer he received. Bodie shrugged and blew across Doyle's bare neck. Odd to see so much of it after so long, but Doyle had clipped his hair short in the last year and Bodie had found that his partner's neck was now very sensitive. He blew again. A little shiver rippled through Doyle's frame. His lips pulled at a greying, wet wave plastered near Doyle's ear. In response, Bodie felt a hand replacing the bottle. He pulled back slightly, but Doyle's grip was strong. He saw devilment flashing in Doyle's green eyes and an evil smile quirk across his lips. Bodie vainly tried to slide away.

"Ray... C'mon don't," he shouted to no effect.

Doyle's gaze raked hungrily over Bodie. He sucked down the rest of his beer, his tongue lasciviously running around and into the top of the bottle. He winked and let the bottle slide to the floor. He manoeuvered Bodie back into his grip and held him tightly. They bounced together to the rhythm of the music, their bodies touching everywhere. Bodie could feel how aroused Doyle was. He was in a similar state himself.

Doyle began to stroke Bodie's arse. He tickled the underside of each cheek. Bodie giggled and squirmed. The pulse of the pounding rhythm grew faster, dragging them with it. Bodie resigned himself to his fate. Well, he had been thrown out of better places than this and for far worse. Doyle's hands gripped him like he was testing melons. Doyle's thick denim fly rubbed heavily against the thin cotton of his trousers. Bodie's cock twitched in appreciation. Doyle smiled at him and began to grind in earnest. In retaliation, Bodie drew the cool bottle across the back of Doyle's neck. It didn't quite have the effect he thought it would. Doyle's hips ground against him more forcefully. Bodie sighed and ground back. The crowd was so close that they were almost alone. Bodie could feel himself going flush with the heat of the room and of the feel of Doyle's body rubbing against him. The crowd kept them going to the increasing tempo. Bodie cried out when Doyle's teeth began to ravage his neck. No one heard or cared. The beer bottle slipped unnoticed from his fingers. As his head fell back, Doyle's teeth teased around to his throat. The roiling pleasure in his gut was amazing. God but only Ray ever got him going like this. And in public besides. Must really be getting old to let him get away with this. He was thankful that his trousers were dark and already wet. Bodie gasped and fell heavily against Doyle, when his knees gave out with the force of his orgasm. It took him a few beats to realise it was the crowd was holding him up, not Doyle. Bodie leaned back and looked at Doyle's face. His eyes were hooded and dark, an expression of deep pleasure in them. A satisfied smirk played over his full lips. His fingers stroked Bodie's throat.

"My turn now," Doyle mouthed.

Bodie smiled. He slipped his hands from Doyle's shoulders and gripped his partner's waist. They didn't go all the way around anymore, but to be truthful, Bodie liked it better that way. He teased his thumbs up and down Doyle's denim covered cock. Doyle's eyes closed and his hips moved with more urgency. It only took a small increase in pressure before Doyle collapsed against Bodie's still heaving chest. His hands stroked lazily up and down Bodie's broad back. The leisurely pace of the petting was at odds with the still thundering music. Bodie yelped as Doyle pinched him on the bum.

"Let's go," Doyle shouted, pointing towards the bar.

Bodie rolled his eyes and allowed the crowd to push them towards the edge of the dance floor. Several unfamiliar hands groped Bodie before they made it out of the morass. He was now getting very tired and he was sure his bottom was bruised. The noise had lessened enough for them to hear each other's harsh pants.

"C'mere Sunshine..."

Doyle pulled him into a fast kiss. They smiled mischievously at each other. Bodie felt the faint stirrings of interest in his gut again. He let out a startled yelp as Doyle got a good grip on his waistband and started dragging him towards the exit.

"Oi... Ray!"

"What?"

"Where are we goin?"

He prayed that the destination was not another club.

"Bath and bed, my dear."

Bodie masked his relief with a snide comment.

"What.. you gettin old Ray? Sleep... this soon?"

"Who said anything about sleep? I said bed."

Doyle's eyes flashed merrily. Bodie laughed as he was pulled into the sultry island night.

\--------------

end 2002

 


	8. Inger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little fragment from The Gun

Bodie lay quietly. Inger was snuggled up against him, just like Doyle would do. He ran his fingers through her dark, curly hair and sighed slightly. She chuckled and slid up until she looked him straight in the eye.   
  
"So," she had a devious look about her and Bodie was worried. "How long has it been going on?"   
  
"What?"   
  
Fear dug in the pit of his stomach. He knew what she was talking about and pretended not to. He tried to keep his face a cool mask but he was sure was not doing a good job of it.   
  
"Come on Bodie. My kids are better liars than you." She smiled at him indulgently. "That handsome partner of yours and you. How long?"   
  
"If I told you that..." Bodie quipped.   
  
He tried to smile charmingly and sidetrack her. Inger raised an eyebrow. She scowled at him, just like Doyle. He sighed and resigned himself to the interrogation.   
  
"Well, we've been working together for four years. Why?"   
  
"I'm not talking about work, Bodie. How long have you two been sleeping together."   
  
"Why you asking me that, eh?" There was a defensive edge to his voice.   
  
Bodie bristled and started pouting. Inger chuckled again.   
  
"Bodie. I have eyes. I know when you're miles away. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed myself just now. Very much. But these last few times, you've been somewhere else. And now that I've seen that partner of yours, well," she idly stroked his stomach and grinned evilly at him, "Really, its as plain as the nose on his face."   
  
Bodie blinked at her in shock, then dissolved into a fit of hysterical snorts.   
  
"I should hope he never hears you say that."   
  
Inger laughed with him.   
  
"I expect you're right. He does look to be a handful. Finally met your equal I should say."   
  
"Yeah you could say that... Is it plain? Seriously."   
  
"Bodie... the two of you look at each other like newlyweds. You must know you do it, don't you?"   
  
Bodie looked pained and shook his head. She smiled sympathetically and kissed the tip of his nose. He gathered her into a close hug and kissed her hair. She smelled like Ray's shampoo. He smiled to himself and relaxed. He had not quite realized how tense he had become.   
  
"I'm sorry, Inger. Really."   
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. You should invite him over. I can't say as it would be a hardship to have you both."   
  
"Never knew you were so prurient. I reckon you just want to see us go at it."   
  
"Got it in one my lad. Heavens, look at the time. Make your own breakfast dear, I have to get to school."  
\------  
end Feb 2003

 


	9. Use the Slave's Entrance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing scene from The Untouchables. The first several lines of dialogue are from the show... (in case you didn't know that already)

"Ah, it's you... use the slave's entrance will yeh..." Doyle sniped as he let Bodie into the flat. "And mind your chains on my rug..."

"Funny..." grumbled Bodie as he waltzed in, eyeing the scenery. He was impressed by the luxuriousness of the rooms. Not their typical operations flat. He smiled at the clean, paneled walls and the nice carpet. "Hey, what's all this then? Ah, I can see I drew the long straw."

They both mumbled in agreement. Doyle parked himself on the long daybed and took a sip of his scotch.

"So, how's the world's oldest profession goin?"

"OK."

Doyle caught Bodie's eye as his partner was sitting down. He surreptitiously flicked his tongue over the edge of his glass. Bodie paused, mid-sit, then gathered his wits and flopped into the armchair next to Doyle.

"And whose idea was this then, anyway?" Bodie asked.

They disagreed on the genius behind the plan, so settled on Cowley as the brilliant mind behind it all.

"So it might work then?"

"Yeah, might do."

There was an oddly awkward lull. Bodie looked at Doyle with thinly veiled lust. He waited to see how his partner wanted to play this. The wait was very short.

"So why are you here, littering up the place?" Doyle's eyes twinkled over the rim of his glass.

"Missed you, didn't I?" Bodie beamed expansively at his partner, "Gonna pour me one, eh?"

Doyle chuckled. He quickly finished his drink, then rose.

"And 'ere I was thinking you just wanted to make sure no leggy blonds were in residence."

Doyle looked over his shoulder at a very guilty Bodie and proceeded to laugh, long and hard. He poured two generous measures and made his way back to the daybed, where Bodie sat pouting. Doyle handed him a glass, then lightly stroked his cheek.

"She did try you know," Doyle teased, "but I successfully defended my virtue."

Bodie smiled and took a long drink from his glass. He looked up at Doyle, relief practically shining from his face.

"She looked relieved when the Cow came in. I think I might have put a dent in her confidence."

Doyle parked himself on the arm of Bodie's chair. He took another sip of his drink and draped himself around Bodie's shoulders. He idly stroked Bodie's hair.

"Nice length this."

Bodie squirmed under the stroking. Doyle smacked him on the head.

"Stop wiggling like you've got ants in your pants. Just us here."

"You were ticklin."

Bodie looked up into Doyle's eyes. They both smiled. Doyle resumed his petting and Bodie relaxed back into it. They sat drinking in companionable silence for a few minutes before Bodie started squirming again. Doyle's fingers teased around his ears and the tender skin at the base of his neck.

"Not ants this time, eh?" Doyle chuckled filthily.

"No, you lousy teasin sod."

"Must be tough, being so perfect that no one can keep their hands off yeh."

"A constant trial it is. Constant. And that silly little chit's the worst. She's all over me. I fear for my virtue each time I get in the roller."

"Your fault, Sunshine. I'll bet you gave her one of those tonsil-clearing Bodie kisses and that was it."

Bodie chuckled in a very self satisfied way.

"Yeah well, worked a treat on you, didn't it?"

Doyle raised an eyebrow, then cracked a smile.

"Wouldn't get any ideas there, my son."

"Yeah well, had to, didn't I? The opposition was watching. Stupid little cow even changed clothes. Plunging V-neck and all. And now she'll probably complain to her father about me, on account of my not coming across."

Doyle grinned indulgently at the exasperated look on Bodie's face. He had seen more than one girl get her hopes up over Bodie. He felt sorry for the lot of them.

"You? Not come across? Never thought I'd live..."

" **You**  never will."

Bodie's hand slid up Doyle's arm as he pulled him into a pleasant, whisky-flavoured kiss. After several inspiring moments, Bodie let go of his partner's sweet lips.

"Shall we take this elsewhere or will we be breaking this chair as well?"

"Best not. The Cow'll take it out of our pay."

They both snorted. Doyle finished his drink and unwound himself from around his partner. He took Bodie's glass and put them both on the drinks cabinet.

"You can leave your jacket here."

Bodie nodded and slipped out of the black leather, dropping it on the chair. He slid out of his shoulder holster and set his weapon on his coat. He thought for a moment and quickly toed out of his boots as well.

"Striptease done?" Doyle stared down his nose at his now slightly smaller partner.

"Not even started, mate. Shall we?" Bodie motioned for Doyle to lead the way. They moved down the nicely paneled hallway to the bedroom door. Doyle threw it open with a flourish. Bodie gasped and Doyle winked at him.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

It was like something out of a Barbara Cartland novel. Pink satin draped from the ceiling to spill in vast candy-coloured pools on the floor. Large pink satin pillows were piled high on the ornate brass bed. A puffy pink satin quilt was pulled down to show lace edged, pink and white cabbage rose sheets. The furniture was white with large gold embellishments. The lamps were brass with enormous pink fringed shades. Bodie's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Have pity on me. I have to face this every night."

Bodie's laughter started as small hiccoughs, progressed to burbling giggles, then bloomed into full fledged howls.

"Oh but Raymond," he camped, "It brings out the green of your eyes!"

Doyle belted him in the back of the head. Bodie dodged around and scooped up Doyle. He grunted under the weight, but managed to get Doyle onto his shoulder.

"BoDAY!"

He staggered around for a moment, just long enough to goad Doyle into more oaths, then tumbled them both onto the bed. He kissed Doyle, thoroughly and with great attention to detail.

"Mmmm. Missed you, Sunshine. A lot."

Bodie shoved the pillows onto the floor and flung the satin duvet out of his way. He combed his fingers through Doyle's unruly curls and kissed him again. Doyle stroked Bodie's back and squeezed his bum.

"Yeah, but don't you have Claire to give you kisses?"

Doyle's eyes were dancing with mischief. Bodie made a nasty face and Doyle laughed. He tweaked Bodie's nose and traced a crooked brow with the tip of his finger. Bodie sighed and took another long kiss.

"She can't kiss like you. Doesn't have the lips."

Bodie leaned down and nibbled along Doyle's chin. He kissed his way around to bury his nose in Doyle's hair.

"Doesn't smell as good as you either."

Doyle laughed throatily.

"Leave off Bodie! You'll turn my head!"

Bodie took Doyle's face between his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. While barely maintaining a straight face he began to recite.

"O BLUSH not so! O blush not so!   
Or I shall think you knowing;   
And if you smile the blushing while,   
Then maidenheads are going."

"ohhh Keats for me, eh?" Doyle chuckled.

"Dunno mate, this room brings out the romantic in me."

Bodie tried kissing him again, but Doyle couldn't stop sniggering. Instead, he slipped his hands under Doyle's white jumper and started undoing his shirt buttons. He lifted the tails and blew a raspberry on Doyle's stomach. With a swift yank, he tangled Doyle in his own clothes, and started tickling him mercilessly. A knee to the gut made him go woof as he fell onto the floor. He laughed as Doyle tore off the sweater and shirt and threw it at his head. A boot thumped to one side of him and the other hit him in the chest. He fell back in mock pain and rolled around on the floor.

"Come up here you daft bugger!"

Doyle was laughing as he pulled Bodie up. He kissed him once and swatted him on the bum. They quickly divested themselves of their remaining clothes and hopped back into the big brass bed. Bodie wound himself around Doyle and began chewing lightly on his neck. Doyle ran his fingers through Bodie's soft waves. He gazed around the pink room and chuckled.

"You know, I do feel like a blushin virgin in here..."

Bodie's hands cupped Doyle's arse cheeks. He teased one finger into the cleft between them.

"Don't feel anything like a virgin to me."

"As if you'd know anything about it."

Bodie snorted and wiggled his finger some more. Doyle made a happy sound and shifted himself into a better position. While Doyle nibbled on the pale flesh of his partner's neck, Bodie whispered in his ear.

"There's a blush for want, and a blush for shan't,   
And a blush for having done it;   
There's a blush for thought, and a blush for nought,   
And a blush for just begun it."

"You can forget about the 'shan't'... "

They both giggled into each other's shoulders. Giggles turned into groans as they moved against one another in a pleasant rhythm. Bodie's fingers teased a bit harder and Doyle came with a surprised shout. Bodie kissed his neck and ran his fingers through Doyle's chest hair. They lingered slightly over the still red scars.

"Ahhh, now you're showing the blush for having done it!"

When Doyle caught his breath, he laughed and ground his hips against Bodie's.

"Nope, this is the blush for just begun it..."

He slipped his hand between them and ran his thumb under the head of Bodie's cock. He kissed Bodie slowly, teasing with his tongue. He slipped a bit to the side, giving himself more room to play and took a firm grip, stroking Bodie's cock slowly, until his moans forced their lips apart. His long fingers squeezed lightly, then with more force until Bodie was writhing beneath him.

"Now you're blushing with the having done it."

Doyle nibbled on Bodie's earlobe. He moved down to lick along Bodie's collarbone. His skin was flush with a rosy glow. Doyle gave a final squeeze and brought his partner to a gasping finish. Doyle reached down for another kiss. When their lips parted, he sighed and pulled a flannel from the night table. Bodie chuckled as Doyle delicately cleaned them up.

"O sigh not so! O sigh not so!   
For it sounds of Eve's sweet pippin;   
By these loosen'd lips you have tasted the pips,   
And fought in an amorous nipping."

Bodie traced Doyle's jaw with his knuckles.

"So it's a nippin you want."

Doyle tossed the flannel on the floor and bit his partner on the stomach. Bodie made an outraged noise and tried to get his own back. They rolled around chewing on each other and laughing until the bed was in a complete mess. Doyle wound a sheet around them both and stroked Bodie's hair, smoothing the waves back down.

"That all of the poem?"

"What, you want to hear the rest then?"

Doyle settled himself in Bodie's arms.

"Sure. No one else recites for me. I like it."

Bodie beamed proudly and thought for a moment. When he was sure of his place, he continued.

"Will you play once more at nice-cut-core,   
For it only will last our youth out,   
And we have the prime of the kissing time,   
We have not one sweet tooth out.   
There's a sigh for aye, and a sigh for nay,   
And a sigh for "I can't bear it!"   
O what can be done, shall we stay or run?   
O cut the sweet apple and share it!"

"Figures you'd know a poem about food..."

"Ray!" Bodie cried in mock outrage, "Its about sex, not food!"

"So it is," Doyle chuckled and kissed him on the nose. "I'm interested in the part that asks whether we'll stay or run."

Bodie frowned, but Doyle held his gaze.

"What's the answer Bodie?"

"You know my feelings, Ray. I'm for the staying. Always was."

Worry was reflected in Bodie's cobalt eyes.

"I know. Just wanting to make sure." Doyle stroked Bodie's cheek and gave him a big chip-toothed smile. "I've not always been so good to you, and I'm sorry for that. You really did come to make sure that Anna wasn't here, didn't you?"

Bodie's guilty expression was sufficient answer. Doyle tweaked his ear and snuggled more closely into his arms.

"I do want it to be just us from now on."

"Really?" Bodie's tone was acid, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Doyle sighed. A wry grin spread over his face and he looked at his partner with an expression of deep affection and amusement.

"OK, I deserved that," Doyle rested his head on Bodie's shoulder. "You're it, Bodie. I'll never have anyone better than you and you should know I never settle for second best. Its about time we just shared the apple, isn't it?"

"Yeah? Till the next bird you fancy shakes her ass at you..."

"Look, I know I've hurt you horribly in the past. I'm deeply sorry for that. But I want you to know I'm not interested in anyone else. I couldn't have cared less if Anna had danced naked in front of me, I just wasn't interested. And _that_ was a real revelation, let me tell you."

Bodie's look was skeptical.

"I'm serious. Looking back, I wasn't really interested in Anita either. I just did that to dig at you."

"Consider me dug," Bodie's tone was flat.

"I know... Bodie look, I'm asking you to forgive me. You know how I can be. I'm a rotten bastard at times, but I can tell you now that I've come to terms with a few things and I want you to know that there won't be anyone else. Not anymore."

"Yeah. Well, I want to believe you, but ..."

Doyle smothered Bodie's answer. His lips closed over Bodie's. His hands cradled Bodie's head and he put every ounce of his love into that one kiss. Bodie melted under the onslaught. When Doyle let him go, Bodie lay slightly breathless. He looked deep into his partner's murky green eyes and smiled.

"I think I might just believe you this time, Ray."

He wrapped his arms around Doyle and returned the kiss with interest.   
\--------   
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: O Blush Not So!   
> Author: John Keats
> 
> O BLUSH not so! O blush not so!   
> Or I shall think you knowing;   
> And if you smile the blushing while,   
> Then maidenheads are going.
> 
> There's a blush for want, and a blush for shan't,   
> And a blush for having done it;   
> There's a blush for thought, and a blush for nought,   
> And a blush for just begun it.
> 
> O sigh not so! O sigh not so!   
> For it sounds of Eve's sweet pippin;   
> By these loosen'd lips you have tasted the pips   
> And fought in an amorous nipping.
> 
> Will you play once more at nice-cut-core,   
> For it only will last our youth out,   
> And we have the prime of the kissing time,   
> We have not one sweet tooth out.
> 
> There's a sigh for aye, and a sigh for nay,   
> And a sigh for "I can't bear it!"   
> O what can be done, shall we stay or run?   
> O cut the sweet apple and share it!


End file.
